Der Bär im Großen Blauen Haus (Episodenliste) Deutsch/German
Staffel 1 Folge 1: Der Bär und Sein Zuhause (The Bear and Be at Home) - Home is Where the Bear Is Januar 3, 2000 Folge 2: Wasser, Überall Wasser (Water, Water Everywhere) - Water, Water Everywhere Januar 3, 2000 Folge 3: Bären Können Nicht Fliegen (Bears Can Not Fly) - Why Bears Can't Fly Januar 4, 2000 Folge 4: Herbstgeschichten (Autumn Stories) - Falling for Fall Januar 4, 2000 Folge 5: Fit Sein ist Alles (All Being Fit) - Picture of Health Januar 5, 2000 Folge 6: Teilen Macht Spaß (Sharing is Fun) - Share, Bear Januar 5, 2000 Folge 7: Mäuseparty (Mouse Party) - Mouse Party Januar 6, 2000 Folge 8: Formen und Größen (Shapes and Sizes) - Shape of a Bear Januar 6, 2000 Folge 9: Was ist Heute in der Post? (What's in the Mail, Today?) - What's in the Mail, Today? Januar 7, 2000 Folge 10: Bunt ist Alles Schöner (Colorful is Everything Beautiful) - A Wagon of a Different Color Januar 7, 2000 Folge 11: Der Bären-Cha-Cha-Cha (The Bear Cha-Cha-Cha) - Dancin' the Day Away Januar 10, 2000 Folge 12: Musik in Meinen Ohren (Music to My Ears) - Music to My Ears Januar 10, 2000 Folge 13: Alles Verbunden (All Connected) - All Connected Januar 11, 2000 Folge 14: Winternickerchen (Winter Naps) - A Winter's Nap Januar 11, 2000 Folge 15: Küchenzauber (Magic Kitchen) - Magic in the Kitchen Januar 12, 2000 Folge 16: Eine Gefräßige Maus (A Gluttonous Mouse) - Eat, Drink Juice and Be Merry Januar 12, 2000 Folge 17: Der Verlorene Schneebär (The Lost Snow Bear) - Lost Thing Januar 13, 2000 Folge 18: Auch Bären Müssen Arbeiten (Also Bears Must Work) - Working Like a Bear Januar 13, 2000 Folge 19: Frühlingsgefühle (Spring Fever) - Spring Fever Januar 14, 2000 Folge 20: Ein Bilderbuchtag (A Picture Book) - Picture This January 14, 2000 Folge 21: Hausputz (House Cleaning) - The Big Little Visitor Januar 17, 2000 Folge 22: Erde, wir Lieben Dich (Earth, We Love You) - Dirt, I Love You So! Januar 17, 2000 Folge 23: Morgenstund hat Gold im Mund (The Early Bird Catches the Worm) - Morning Glory Januar 18, 2000 Folge 24: Eine Nacht am Otterteich (A Night in the Otter Pond) - Listen Up! Januar 18, 2000 Folge 25: Ein Heißer Sommertag (A Hot Summer Day) - Summer Cooler Januar 19, 2000 Folge 26: Freunde Fürs Leben (Friends For Life) - Friends For Life Januar 19, 2000 Folge 27: Zurück zur Natur (Back to Nature) - Back to Nature Januar 20, 2000 Folge 28: Die Ojolympiade (The Ojolympics) - The Ojolympics Januar 20, 2000 Folge 29: Eine Nacht im Großen Blauen Haus (A Night in the Big Blue House) - The Big Sleep Januar 21, 2000 Folge 30: Man Lernt Nie Aus (You Never Stop Learning) - You Learn Something New Every Day Januar 21, 2000 Folge 31: Zeit Für Alle (Time For All) - Good Times Januar 24, 2000 Folge 32: Fantasie Kennt Keine Grenzen (Imagination Has No Limits) - The Great Pretender Januar 24, 2000 Folge 33: Eselsbrücken (Donkey Bridging) - It's All In Your Head Januar 25, 2000 Folge 34: Hoppla, Mein Fehler (Oops, My Mistake) - Oops, My Mistake Januar 25, 2000 Folge 35: Die Bären-Geburtstagsüberraschung (Bear's Birthday Surprise) - Bear's Birthday Bash Januar 26, 2000 Folge 36: Im Bärenhaus Wächst Eine Blume (A Flower Grows in Bear's House) - A Plant Grows in Bear's House Januar 26, 2000 Folge 37: Der Große Blaue Hausbesuch (The Big Blue House Visit) - The Big Blue Housecall Januar 27, 2000 Folge 38: Der Bär ist Krank (Bear is Sick) - Need a Little Help Today Januar 27, 2000 Folge 39: Weg Mit der Angst (Away with the Fear) - Nothing to Fear Januar 28, 2000 Folge 40: Drück Dich Klar Aus (Express Yourself from Clear) - Clear as a Bell Januar 28, 2000 Staffel 2 (2000-2001) Folge 1 (41): Baby Besuch (Baby Visit) - Ooh, Baby, Baby Mai 15, 2000 Folge 2 (42): Die Jäger des Verlorenen Käseschatzes (Raiders of the Lost Cheese Treasure) - Raiders of the Lost Cheese Mai 16, 2000 Folge 3 (43): Kleine Erfinder (Small Investors) - Look What I Made Mai 17, 2000 Folge 4 (44): Alles Ändert Sich (Everything Changes) - Change Is in the Air Mai 18, 2000 Folge 5 (45): Die Spürnasen (The Sleuths) - The Senseless Detectives Mai 19, 2000 Folge 6 (46): Ein Gut Weg zu Helfen (A Good Way to Help It) - A Good Way to Help It Mai 22, 2000 Folge 7 (47): Tanz Fieber (Dance Fever) - Dance Fever! Mai 23, 2000 Folge 8 (48): Tutters Kleiner Ausflug (Tutter's Little Excursion) - Tutter's Tiny Trip Mai 24, 2000 Folge 9 (49): Verkleiden Tag (Dress Up Day) - Dress Up Day Mai 25, 2000 Folge 10 (50): Was ist "Interaktiv"? (What is "Interactive"?) - Let's Get Interactive Mai 26, 2000 Folge 11 (51): Kennenlernen (Get to Know) - All You Get to Know Mai 29, 2000 Folge 12 (52): Das Hab Ich Gebault! (That's What I Built!) - I Built That! Mai 30, 2000 Folge 13 (53): Gefühle, Stimmungen und Launen (Feelings, Emotions and Whims) - The Way I Feel Today Mai 31, 2000 Folge 14 (54): Tutters Neuer Freund (Tutter's New Friend) - Buggin' Juni 1, 2000 Folge 15 (55): Es ist Toll, Ein Mädchen zu Sein (It's Great to Be a Girl) - You Go, Ojo! Juni 2, 2000 Folge 16 (56): So Ein Verflixtes Rätsel (So a Darn Puzzle) - It's a Mystery to Me Juni 5, 2000 Folge 17 (57): Übung Macht den Meister (Practice Creates Masters) - If At First You Don't Succeed… Juni 12, 2000 Folge 18 (58): Kein Badespaß (No Bathing) - All Weather Bear Juni 19, 2000 Folge 19 (59): Berufe im Waldland Valley (Occupations in Woodland Valley) - Occupations in Woodland Valley Juni 26, 2000 Folge 20 (60): Das Große Buch Über Uns (The Big Book About Us) - The Big Book About Us Juli 3, 2000 Folge 21 (61): Das Duftmuseum (The Scent Museum) - Smellorama Juli 10, 2000 Folge 22 (62): Tutter der Angsthase (Tutter the Coward) - Afraid Not Juli 17, 2000 Folge 23 (63): Bleib Einfach du Selbst (Stay or Just Be Yourself) - I Gotta Be Me! Juli 24, 2000 Folge 24 (64): Ich Habe Nur Gedacht (I Just Thought) - I Was Just Thinking Juli 31, 2000 Folge 25 (65): Liebe Liege in der Luft (Love is in the Air) - Love is All You Need August 7, 2000 Folge 26 (66): Im Wissenschafts-Fieber (In Science Fever) - Scientific Bear August 14, 2000 Folge 27 (67): So Verschieden wie Tag und Nacht (So Different as Day and Night) - As Different as Day and Night August 21, 2000 Folge 28 (68): Keine Angst Vorm Doktor (No Fear of the Doctor) - That Healing Feeling August 28, 2000 Folge 29 (69): Auf Entdeckungsreise (On Journey of Discovery) - Bear's Secret Cave September 4, 2000 Folge 30 (70): Königin Ojo (Queen Ojo) - Queen Ojo September 11, 2000 Folge 31 (71): Jungs Sind Eben Jungs (Boys Are Simply Boys) - Boys Will Be Boys September 18, 2000 Folge 32 (72): Was ist Gehört, Gehört Auch Euch (What is Belongs, Belongs Also You) - What's Mine Is Yours September 25, 2000 Folge 33 (73): Es Ist Sport-tastichen! (It's Sports-tastic!) - It's Sports-Tastic! November 6, 2000 Folge 34 (74): Bär, Ganz Allen zu Haus (Bear is Quite All to Home) - Wish You Were Here November 13, 2000 Folge 35 (75): Die Herbstvollmondparty (The Autumn Full Moon Party) - And to All a Good Night November 20, 2000 Folge 36 (76): Feierabend (Closing Time) - Call It a Day November 27, 2000 Folge 37 (77): Gemeinsam Geht Alles Leichter (Collaborate Everything Easier) - We Did It Our Way Dezember 4, 2000 Folge 38 (78): Der Große Erzähl-Wettbewerb (The Great Storytelling Competition) - What's the Story? Dezember 11, 2000 Folge 39 (79): Eine Dringende Sache (An Urgent Thing) - When You've Got to Go! Dezember 18, 2000 Folge 40 (80): Wer Suchet, Der Findet (Who Seeks, He Finds) - Lost and Found Dezember 25, 2000 Folge 41 (81): Halloween! (Halloween!) - Halloween Bear März 5, 2001 Folge 42 (82): Freunde Spielen Zusammen (Friends Playing Together) - Friends at Play März 12, 2001 Folge 43 (83): Gut Ding Will Weile Haben (Good Things Take Time) - Wait for Me März 19, 2001 Folge 44 (84): Erntedankfest im Großen Blauen Haus (Thanksgiving in the Big Blue House) - The Best Thanksgiving Ever März 26, 2001 Folge 45 (85): Oma Etta und Opa Otto Tanzen die Otter-Polka (Grandma Etta and Grandpa Otto Dance the Otter-Polka) - Grandparents Just Want to Have Fun Mai 7, 2001 Folge 46/47 (86/87): Willkommen zu Waldland Valley - Welcome to Woodland Valley Mai 7, 2001 Folge 48 (88): Dich Gibt nur Einmal - (There's Only One You) - It's All About You Mai 14, 2001 Folge 49/50 (89/90): Weihnachten im Großen Blauen Haus - (Christmas in the Big Blue House) - A Berry Bear Christmas Mai 14, 2001 Staffel 3 (2001-2002) Folge 1 (91): Ojos Geburtstag - (Ojo's Birthday) - You Never Know Oktober 8, 2001 Folge 2 (92): Oben, Unten, Überall! - (Up, Down, All Around!) - Up, Down, All Around! Oktober 15, 2001 Folge 3 (93): Das Haus Des Monats - (The House of the Month) - Woodland House Wonderful Oktober 22, 2001 Folge 4 (94): Zurück zur Wasser - (Back to Water) - Back to Water Oktober 29, 2001 Folge 5 (95): Lies Mein Buch - (Read My Book) - Read My Book November 5, 2001 Folge 6 (96): Essen der Geräte - (Eating Utensils) - Eating Utensils November 12, 2001 Folge 7 (97): Der Erster Tag von Maus Schule - (The First Day of Mouse School) - The First Day at Mouse School November 19, 2001 Folge 8 (98): Der Verlorene Bären-Cha-Cha-Cha - (The Lost Bear-Cha-Cha-Cha) - I For-Got Rhythm!? November 26, 2001 Folge 9 (99): Die Lieben Verwandten - (The Dear Relatives) - The Tutter Family Reunion Januar 7, 2002 Folge 10 (100): Zahlen Sind Überall - (Numbers are Everywhere) - I've Got Your Number Januar 14, 2002 Folge 11 (101): Spielverabredungen - (Playdates) - Playdates Januar 21, 2002 Folge 12 (102): Einkaufsführer Mathe - (Buying Math) - Buying Math Januar 28, 2002 Folge 13 (103): Fledermäuse Sind Auch Tiere - (Bats are Also Animals) - Bats are People Too Februar 4, 2002 Folge 14 (104): Bären Experimentieren - (Bear's Experiment) - What Experiment Does Bear Want to Try? Februar 11, 2002 Folge 15 (105): Frischer Wind und Luft - (Fresh Wind and Air) - Smell That Fresh Breeze and Air Februar 18, 2002 Folge 16 (106): Vermarktung Bär - (Marketing Bear) - Marketing Bear Februar 25, 2002 Folge 17 (107): Unsere Nachbarschaft Festival - (Our Neighborhood Festival) - Our Neighborhood Festival März 4, 2002 Folge 18 (108): Das Märchen Kugel - (The Fairy Tale Ball) - The Fairy Tale Ball März 11, 2002 Folge 19 (109): Spiel mit Wörtern - (Game with Words) - Words, Words, Words März 18, 2002 Folge 20 (110): Spielen mit Bausteinen und Lesen Bucher - (Playing with Blocks and Reading Books) - Bear's Book Nook März 25, 2002 Folge 21 (111): Der Wohltätigkeits-Flohmarkt - (The Charity Flea Market) - The Yard Sale April 8, 2002 Folge 22 (112): Kannst du Helfen? - (Can You Help?) - Can You Help? April 8, 2002 Folge 23 (113): Ball Spielereien - (Ball Gadgetry) - The Big Ballgame Bonanza April 15, 2002 Folge 24 (114): Stürmisches Wetter - (Stormy Weather) - Stormy Weather April 15, 2002 Folge 25 (115): Zeit für Tanzen - (Time for Dancing) - Dance Moves April 22, 2002 Folge 26 (116): Schrieben ist Kühl - (Writing is Cool) - Just Doing Some Writing April 22, 2002 Folge 27 (117): Tierpflege - (Animal Care) - Nurture! Mai 6, 2002 Folge 28 (118): Eine Überraschung Aus Zwei Uhr - (A Surprise at Two O'Clock) - Tutter's Surprise at Two O'Clock Mai 13, 2002 Folge 29 (119): Einsam Haus - (Lonely Home) - Lonely Home Mai 20, 2002 Folge 30 (120): Schlafenszeit - (Bedtime) - Go to Sleep Mai 27, 2002 Staffel 4 (2002-2003) Folge 1 (121): Der Blick von der Du - (The View from You) - The View from You September 9, 2002 Folge 2 (122): Spielen mit Beste Freunde - (Playing with Best Friends) - Playing with Best Friends September 16, 2002 Folge 3 (123): Schritt von Schritt - (Step by Step) - Step by Step September 23, 2002 Folge 4 (124): Ein Reise von Lebensmittelgeschäfte - (A Trip of Groceries) - A Trip to the General Store September 30, 2002 Folge 5 (125): Ich Tat Dass! - (I Did That!) - I Did That! Oktober 7, 2002 Folge 6 (126): Farben Überall! - (Colors Everywhere!) - Colors Everywhere! Oktober 14, 2002 Folge 7 (127): Zeige und Erzähle - (Show and Tell) - Show and Tell Oktober 21, 2002 Folge 8 (128): Bären Großen Kostüm-Party - (Bear's Big Costume Party) - Bear's Big Costume Party Oktober 28, 2002 Folge 9 (129): Ein Hundert Geburtstag - (One Hundredth Birthday) - Grandma Flutter's 100th Birthday November 4, 2002 Folge 10 (130): Der Alt Bär Spiel - (The Old Bear Game) - At the Old Bear Game November 11, 2002 Folge 11 (131): Die Große Bandini - (The Great Bandini) - The Great Bandini November 18, 2002 Folge 12 (132): Dankbare im Waldland Valley - (Thankful in Woodland Valley) - Thankful in Woodland Valley November 25, 2002 Folge 13 (133): Bären Großen Geheimnis - (Bear's Big Mystery) - Bear's Big Mystery Dezember 2, 2002 Folge 14 (134): Baumeister Bär - (Master Builder Bear) - What Does Bear Want to Build? Dezember 9, 2002 Folge 15 (135): Liebe Tag - (Love Day) - Love Day Dezember 16, 2002 Folge 16 (136): Bär Dauert Du zu Schule - (Bear Takes You to School) - Bear Takes You to School Dezember 23, 2002 Folge 17 (137): Inhalt im Zeit von Winter - (Content in Time of Winter) - The Winter of His Content Dezember 30, 2002 Folge 18 (138): Spielen Speicher - (Playing Store) - Playing Store März 5, 2003 Folge 19 (139): Eine Wirklich Kwanzaa Ferien - (A Really Kwanzaa Holiday) - A Really Kwanzaa Holiday März 12, 2003 Folge 20 (140): Eine Liebling Reim - (A Favorite Rhyme) - Tutter's Favorite Nursery Rhyme März 19, 2003 Folge 21 (141): Eine Sehr Chanukka Ferien - (A Very Hanukkah Holiday) - A Very Hanukkah Holiday März 26, 2003 Folge 22 (142): Autorität des Romane - (Authority of Novels) - Authority of Novels April 2, 2003 Folge 23 (143): Freiwilligen im Waldland Valley - (Volunteers in Woodland Valley) - Volunteers of Woodland Valley April 9, 2003 Folge 24 (144): Fanden Irgendwo Ich Finde - (Found Somewhere I Find) - Found Somewhere I Find April 16, 2003 Folge 25 (145): Harry Erfüllt Hallie - (Harry Meets Hallie) - When Harry Met Hallie April 23, 2003 Folge 26 (146): Tiere in Unserem Haus! - (Animals in Our House!) - Animals in Our House! April 30, 2003 Folge 27 (147): Die Tabelle Schaubild - (The Table Chart) - The Snack Chart Mai 7, 2003 Folge 28 (148): Das Baby ist da! - (The Baby's Here!) - The Baby's Here! Mai 14, 2003 Folge 29 (149): Der Quiz Legendäre - (The Quiz Legendary) - The Quiz Legendary Mai 21, 2003 Folge 30 (150): Vornehmen von Änderungen - (Making Changes) - Making Changes Mai 28, 2003 Folge 31 (151): Großen Blauen Haus der Mutig - (Big Blue Home of the Brave) - Big Blue Home of the Brave Juni 4, 2003 Folge 32 (152): Der Waldland Valley Mannschaft - (The Woodland Valley Team) - The Woodland Valley Team Juni 11, 2003 Folge 33 (153): Einkaufsführer Geld im der Haus - (Buying Money in the House) - Buying Money in Bear's House Juni 18, 2003 Folge 34 (154): Ojo Ruft Brillen - (Ojo Gets Glasses) - Ojo Gets Glasses Juni 25, 2003 Folge 35 (155): Ojos Foto im Bärenhaus - (Ojo's Photo in Bear's House) - Ojo's Picture Juli 7, 2003 Folge 36 (156): Schau Genau… - (Look Carefully...) - Look Carefully… Juli 7, 2003 Folge 37 (157): Suchen Formen - (Searching Shapes) - Shape Searchers Juli 14, 2003 Folge 38 (158): Warum Kann Nicht Sein Freunde? - (Why Can Not Be Friends?) - Why Can't Be Friends? Juli 14, 2003 Folge 39 (159): Zu Sauber Oder Nicht Zu Sauber - (To Clean Or Not To Clean) - To Clean or Not to Clean Juli 21, 2003 Folge 40 (160): Bären Großen Pyjama-Party - (Bear's Big Pajama Party) - Bear's Big Pajama Party Juli 21, 2003 Staffel 5 (2004) Folge 1 (161): Rocko Gesteine! - (Rocko Rocks!) - Rockin' Rocko Januar 8, 2004 Folge 2 (162): Tutters Schuhen - (Tutter's Shoes) - Shoes for Tutter Januar 15, 2004 Folge 3 (163): Neuerfindunst! - (Contraptions!) - Contraptions! Januar 22, 2004 Folge 4 (164): Liebling Fabeln - (Favorite Fables) - Favorite Fables Januar 29, 2004 Folge 5 (165): Abendessen Machen im Bärenhaus - (Making Dinner in Bear's House) - Making Dinner in Woodland Valley Februar 5, 2004 Folge 6 (166): Etwas zu Tun, Tutter - (Something to Do, Tutter) - Something to Do, Tutter Februar 12, 2004 Folge 7 (167): Lass Jetzt Los - (Let Go) - Let it Go Februar 19, 2004 Folge 8 (168): Körpersprache - (Body Language) - Body Language Februar 26, 2004 Folge 9 (169): Du Bist Zuhause - (You Are at Home) - When You're at Home März 4, 2004 Folge 10 (170): Blumen, Pflanzen und Bäume - (Flowers, Plants and Trees) - Let's Plant! März 11, 2004 ''Folge 11 (171): Tutter Raffungen Moss - (''Tutter Gathers Moss) - Tutter Gathers Some Moss März 18, 2004 Folge 12 (172): Anerkennung Tag - (Appreciation Day) - Appreciation Day März 25, 2004 Folge 13 (173): Verbringen Zeit - (Spend Time) - What Time Spends Mai 6, 2004 Folge 14 (174): Große Kugel von Feuerwehrleute - (Great Ball of Firefighters) - Great Ball of Firefighters Mai 13, 2004 Folge 15 (175): Eine Nagel Neu Spiel - (A Brand New Game) - A Brand New Game Mai 20, 2004 Folge 16 (176): Ojos Fehlt Freund - (Ojo's Missing Friend) - Ojo Misses Her Friend Mai 27, 2004 Folge 17 (177): Der Erstaunlich Skippy - (The Amazing Skippy) - The Amazing Skippy Juni 3, 2004 Folge 18 (178): Was ist Neu, Skippy? - (What's New, Skippy?) - What's New, Skippy? Juni 10, 2004 Folge 19 (179): Das Aasfresser Jagd - (The Scavenger Hunt) - The Scavenger Hunt Juni 17, 2004 Folge 20 (180): Bär Große Ferien - (Bear's Big Holiday) - Bear's Big Holiday Juni 24, 2004 Folge 21 (181): Die Wahrheit Beginnt - (The Truth Starts) - The Truth Starts September 2, 2004 Folge 22 (182): Bestürzung zu Rocko - (Dismay to Rocko) - Dismay to Rocko September 2, 2004 Folge 23 (183): Ein Autoreise im Bärenhaus - (A Road Trip in Bear's House) - Let's Hit the Road September 9, 2004 Folge 24 (184): Bären Geschichte - (Bear's History) - History, Herstory, Bearstory September 9, 2004 Folge 25 (185): Überlebende Skippy - (Surviving Skippy) - Surviving Skippy September 16, 2004 Folge 26 (186): Zeige Ihre Zeug - (Show Your Stuff) - Show Your Stuff September 16, 2004 Folge 27 (187): Legende von Skippy - (Legend of Skippy) - Legend of Skippy September 23, 2004 Folge 28 (188): Schlimmsten Aktuelles - (Worst News) - Worst News September 23, 2004 Folge 29 (189): Erwarten zu Kooperieren - (Expect to Cooperate) - Expect to Cooperate September 30, 2004 Folge 30 (190): Eine Seltsame Vogel - (A Strange Bird) - A Strange Bird September 30, 2004 Folge 31 (191): Ojo der Angsthase - (Ojo the Coward) - Ojo the Coward November 4, 2004 Folge 32 (192): Pläne für Skippy - (Plans for Skippy) - Plans for Skippy November 4, 2004 Folge 33 (193): Eine Leistung - (An Achievement) - Let's Make an Achievement November 11, 2004 Folge 34 (194): Das Boot Schwimmer - (The Boat Float) - The Boat Float November 11, 2004 Folge 35 (195): Rocko Geht Zur Uni - (Rocko Goes to College) - Rocko Goes to College November 18, 2004 Folge 36 (196): Verbringen der Ansicht - (Spend the View) - View of Spending November 18, 2004 Folge 37 (197): Schlimmsten Bestürzung - (Worst Dismay) - Worst Dismay Ever November 25, 2004 Folge 38 (198): Schlaf Schon Tutter - (Sleep Well Tutter) - Tutter's First Big Sleepover Bash November 25, 2004 Folge 39 (199): Der Letzte Tag von Maus Schule - (The Last Day of Mouse School) - The Last Day at Mouse School Dezember 2, 2004 Folge 40 (200): Es ist Toll, Ein Bär zu Sein - (It's Great to Be a Bear) - This is Your Life, Bear Dezember 9, 2004 Staffel 6 (2011) Folge 1 (201): Verlorener Korb - (Lost Basket) - Lost Basket März 2, 2011 Folge 2 (202): Ekelhafter Instinkt - (Disgust Instinct) - Disgust Instinct März 9, 2011 Folge 3 (203): Benny Ist Zurück - (Benny is Back) - Benny Returns März 16, 2011 Folge 4 (204): Bären Verbotene Karte - (Bear's Forbidden Card) - Bear's Forbidden Card März 23, 2011 Folge 5 (205): Ein Beruf für Bär - (A Job for Bear) - A Job for Bear März 30, 2011 Folge 6 (206): Waldland Valley Kammerdiener - (Woodland Valley Valet) - A Trip to the Woodland Valley Valet April 6, 2011 Folge 7 (207): Rocko Ist Zurück - (Rocko is Back) - Return for Rocko April 13, 2011 Folge 8 (208): Erster Tag von Maus Kolleg - (First Day of Mouse College) - First Day at Mouse College April 20, 2011 Folge 9 (209): Harry Gewann die Lotterie - (Harry Won the Lottery) - How Harry Wins the Lottery April 27, 2011 Folge 10 (210): Heilige Patricks - (Saint Patrick's) - Saint Patrick's in Woodland Valley Mai 4, 2011 Folge 11 (211): Ein Restaurant Das Den Spitznamen Harry's - (A Restaurant That Nicknamed Harry's) - A Restaurant Named Harry's Mai 11, 2011 Folge 12 (212): Die Sekunde Große Blaue Hausbesuch - (The Second Big Blue House Visit) - Another Big Blue Housecall Mai 18, 2011 Folge 13 (213): Freude Freunden - (Joy Friends) - Joy Buddies Mai 25, 2011 Folge 14 (214): Ein Vierblättriges Kleeblatt in der Pond - (A Four Leaf Clover in the Pond) - Four Leaf Clover Away in the Pond Juni 1, 2011 Folge 15 (215): Schlamm, Ich Liebe Das - (Mud, I Love That) - Mud, You Love it Soon Juni 8, 2011 Folge 16 (216): Pip und der Osterhase - (Pip and the Easter Bunny) - Pip and the Easter Bunny Juni 15, 2011 Folge 17 (217): Ein Neu Kollege Maus Kind - (A New College Mouse Kid) - New Mouse Kid in College Juni 22, 2011 Folge 18 (218): Uncle Jetter Ist Das Beste - (Uncle Jetter Does the Best) - When Bear Met Uncle Jetter Juni 29, 2011 Folge 19 (219): Flugzeugkoordinierung - (Aircraft Coordination) - Plane Coordination Juli 6, 2011 Folge 20 (220): Skippy Ist Zurück - (Skippy is Back) - Skippy Returns Juli 13, 2011 Staffel 7 (2011-2012) Folge 1 (221): Ein Weiterer Seltsame Vogel - (Another Strange Bird) - Another Strange Bird September 21, 2011 Folge 2 (222): Neues Fernsehen Bären - (Bear's New TV) - Bear's New Television September 28, 2011 Folge 3 (223): Ojos Freier Tag - (Ojo's Day Off) - Ojo's Day Off Oktober 5, 2011 Folge 4 (224): Waldland Valley im der Nachrichten - (Woodland Valley on the News) - The Woodland Valley News Report Oktober 12, 2011 Folge 5 (225): Ich Habe Hormone - (I Have Hormones) - Tomorrow Never Ducks Oktober 19, 2011 Folge 6 (226): Zurück zur Maus Kolleg - (Back to Mouse College) - Back to Mouse College Oktober 26, 2011 Folge 7 (227): Der Alles Kasten - (The Everything Box) - The Anything Box November 2, 2011 Folge 8 (228): Vorstellen Nation - (Imagine Nation) - Imagine Nation November 9, 2011 Folge 9 (229): Gedankenleser - (Mind Reader) - Mind Reader November 16, 2011 Folge 10 (230): Bären Neu Auto - (Bear's New Automobile) - Bear's New Car November 23, 2011 Folge 11 (231): Prähistorisch Bär - (Prehistoric Bear) - Prehistoric Bear November 30, 2011 Folge 12 (232): Es Ist Zeit Aufzuwachsen - (It's Time to Grow Up) - Grow Up, Jack Junior Dezember 7, 2011 Folge 13 (233): Ich Habe Osteoporose - (I Have Osteoporosis) - Nothing Left to Live For Dezember 14, 2011 Folge 14 (234): Optionen Gut - (Good Options) - Good Options Dezember 21, 2011 Folge 15 (235): Eine Lieferung Weihnachten - (A Christmas Delivery) - Doc Hogg's Christmas Delivery Dezember 28, 2011 Folge 16 (236): Der Feuerwerk - (The Fireworks) - Pip and the Firework Display January 17, 2012 Folge 17 (237): Vorgeben Zeit - (Pretend Time) - Pretend Time January 24, 2012 Folge 18 (238): Riemenscheiben - (Pulleys) - The Bear of All Pulleys January 31, 2012 Folge 19 (239): Rad und Achse - (Wheel and Axle) - Like a Wheel or a Lever Februar 7, 2012 Folge 20 (240): Kunst Wertschätzung - (Art Appreciation) - Art Appreciation Februar 14, 2012 Folge 21 (241): Wer Ist Der Neue Doktor? - (Who's the New Doctor?) - A New Doctor in Town Februar 21, 2012 Folge 22 (242): Harrys Valentinstag - (Harry's Valentine's Day) - Harry's Duck Heart Crush Februar 28, 2012 Folge 23 (243): Hohe Punktzahl - (High Score) - High Score März 6, 2012 Folge 24 (244): Aufstellen der Stühle - (Setting Up the Chairs) - Just Set Up the Chairs März 13, 2012 Folge 25 (245): Jeeters Witze - (Jeeter's Jokes) - No Joke for Jeeter März 20, 2012 Folge 26 (246): Eizellent - (Eggscellent) - Eggscellent März 27, 2012 Folge 27 (247): Bist du Klug Genug? - (Are You Smart Enough?) - More Smarter April 3, 2012 Folge 28 (248): Maus, Wo Ist Mein Marmelade? - (Mouse, Where's My Jam?) - Mouse, Where's My Jam? April 10, 2012 Folge 29 (249): Aprilscherze Tag - (April Fools Day) - Fools in April April 17, 2012 Folge 30 (250): Der Neue Grenze - (The New Border) - The New Frontier April 24, 2012 Folge 31 (251): Tierisches Verhalten - (Animal Behavior) - Animal Behavior Mai 1, 2012 Folge 32 (252): Bär und der Osterhase - (Bear and the Easter Bunny) - When Bear Met the Easter Bunny Mai 1, 2012 Folge 33 (253): Rad Des Stinktiers - (Wheel of the Skunk) - Wheel of Skunk Mai 8, 2012 Folge 34 (254): Harry Weiß am Besten - (Harry Knows Best) - Harry Knows Best Mai 8, 2012 Folge 35 (255): Tag der Arbeit im Waldland Valley - (Labor Day in Woodland Valley) - Labor Day in Woodland Valley Mai 15, 2012 Folge 36 (256): Saatgut, Sie Mögen Dich! - (Seeds, They Like You!) - Seeds, I Love You So Mai 15, 2012 Folge 37 (257): Junkie-Geschäft - (Junky Business) - Junky Business Mai 22, 2012 Folge 38 (258): Der Hungrig Spielen - (The Hungry Games) - The Hungry Games Mai 22, 2012 Folge 39 (259): Pucks Kumpel - (Puck's Buddy) - Puck Meets His Buddy Mai 29, 2012 Folge 40 (260): Felsen der Otterback - (Rock the Otterback) - Otterback Mai 29, 2012 Staffel 8 (2012-2013) Folge 1 (261): Etwas Privatsphäre - (Some Privacy) - Part of Privacy Oktober 3, 2012 Folge 2 (262): Wendungen Coole - (Cool Twists) - Cool Twists Oktober 3, 2012 Folge 3 (263): Atomar Pig - (Atomic Pig) - Atomic Hogg Oktober 10, 2012 Folge 4 (264): Die Morgen Bericht - (The Morning Report) - The Morning Report Oktober 10, 2012 Folge 5 (265): Muschel Tag Nachmittag - (Clam Day Afternoon) - Clam Day Afternoon Oktober 17, 2012 Folge 6 (266): Ich Habe Etwas Brot Nachrichten - (I Got Some Bread News) - Some Bread News Oktober 17, 2012 Folge 7 (267): Schlechte Computerviren - (Bad Computer Viruses) - The Malicious Journey Oktober 24, 2012 Folge 8 (268): Mannschaft Laufendes - (Running Team) - The Running Team Oktober 24, 2012 Folge 9 (269): Hallenmonitor - (Hall Monitor) - Hall Monitor Oktober 31, 2012 Folge 10 (270): Erschreckt - (Spooked) - Spooked Around Oktober 31, 2012 Folge 11 (271): Nähe Von Wind - (Close to Wind) - Close to Wind November 7, 2012 Folge 12 (272): Bloggen Gerade - (Blogging Straight) - When These Blogs are Made from Blogging November 7, 2012 Folge 13 (273): Die Maus Ist Krank - (The Mouse Is Sick) - Mice Don't Take Sick Days November 14, 2012 Folge 14 (274): Martin Luther Bär - (Martin Luther Bear) - Martin Luther Bear November 14, 2012 Folge 15 (275): Schlecht Gehen - (Going Bad) - Gone Bad November 21, 2012 Folge 16 (276): Der Hogulak Mac 2.0 - (The Hogulak Mac 2.0) - The Hogulak Mac 2.0 November 21, 2012 Folge 17 (277): Waldland Valley Erntedankfest Fest - (Woodland Valley Thanksgiving Feast) - Woodland Valley Thanksgiving Feast November 28, 2012 Folge 18 (278): Moss Kehrt Zurück - (Moss Returns) - Moss Returns November 28, 2012 Folge 19 (279): Der Maus Bully - (The Mouse Bully) - The Mouse Bully January 22, 2013 Folge 20 (280): Metall ist Typ Jeder - (Metal is Every Type) - Metal or No Metal January 29, 2013 Folge 21 (281): Wintersonnenwende im Waldland Valley - (Winter Solstice in Woodland Valley) - Winter Solstice in Woodland Valley February 5, 2013 Folge 22 (282): Super Bär XVII - (Super Bear XVII) - Super Bear XVII February 12, 2013 Folge 23 (283): Was Ein Betrug Maus - (What a Cheating Mouse) - What a Cheating Mouse February 19, 2013 Folge 24 (284): Comic Superhelden - (Comic Superheroes) - Less Than Comic February 26, 2013 Folge 25 (285): Im Suche von Online - (In Search of Online) - In Search of Online März 5, 2013 Folge 26 (286): Blitz es Aus - (Flash it Out) - Flash it Out März 12, 2013 Folge 27 (287): Alles ist Alle Nährstoff - (Everything is All Nutrient) - Everything is All Nutrient März 19, 2013 Folge 28 (288): Haupt Bär Teile - (Main Bear Parts) - Main Bear Parts März 26, 2013 Folge 29 (289): Bär der Wissenschaftler Streiks On - (Scientific Bear Strikes On) - Scientific Bear Strikes Back April 2, 2013 Folge 30 (290): Steuertag - (Tax Day) - Tax Day April 9, 2013 Folge 31 (291): Harry im Aufladen - (Harry in Charge) - Harry in Charge April 16, 2013 Folge 32 (292): Bär zum Präsident - (Bear for President) - Bear for President April 23, 2013 Folge 33 (293): Denkmal Tag - (Memorial Day) - Memorial Day April 30, 2013 Folge 34 (294): Under Jedem Dach - (Under Every Roof) - Under Every Roof Mai 21, 2013 Folge 35 (295): Skippy Pläne Voraus - (Skippy Plans Ahead) - Skippy Plans Ahead Mai 28, 2013 Folge 36 (296): Herausgeber von Waldland Valley - (The Woodland Valley Publisher) - The Woodland Valley Publisher Juni 4, 2013 Folge 37 (297): Vanderpreen Kommt Zurück - (Vanderpreen Comes Back) - Vanderpreen Comes Back June 11, 2013 Folge 38/39 (298/299): Der Episode Spektakulär Von 300 - (300th Episode Spectacular) - 300th Episode Spectacular Juni 18, 2013 Folge 40 (300): Seepferdchen Muschelparty - (Seahorse Seashell Party) - Seahorse Seashell Party Juni 25, 2013 Folge 41 (301): Pronomen Sind Produkte - (Pronouns are Products) - Pronouns are Products Juli 17, 2013 Folge 42 (302): Den Müll Rausbringen - (Taking Out the Garbage) - Garbage Wasted Juli 24, 2013 Folge 43 (303): Erste Liga Waldland - (Major League Woodland) - Major League Woodland Juli 31, 2013 Folge 44 (304): Wer Bekommt Das Perfekte Spiel Baum Maus Kolleg? - (Who Become the Perfect Match at Mouse College?) - Who's Getting the Perfect Match at Mouse College? August 7, 2013 Folge 45 (305): Wie Gesehen Auf TV - (As Seen on TV) - As Seen on TV August 14, 2013 Folge 46 (306): T.G.I. Dienstag - (T.G.I. Tuesday) - T.G.I. Tuesday September 2, 2013 Folge 47 (307): Im Ihre Träume - (In Your Dreams) - In Your Dreams September 9, 2013 Folge 48 (308): Neue Nachbarn - (New Neighbors) - New Neighbors September 16, 2013 Folge 49 (309): Gewicht und Balance - (Weight and Balance) - Weight and Balance September 23, 2013 Folge 50 (310): Zurück im Geschäft - (Back in Business) - Back in Business September 30, 2013 Staffel 9 (2014) Folge 1 (311): Skippy im Streik - (Skippy on Strike) - Skippy on Strike February 27, 2014 Folge 2 (312): Eine Fließende Wasserversorgung - (A Running Water Supply) - A Supply to Keep On Running März 6, 2014 Folge 3 (313): Alle Dinge - (All Things) - Do Your Thing März 13, 2014 Folge 4 (314): Koordinaten Wie Bär - (Coordinate Like Bear) - Coordinate Like Bear März 20, 2014 Folge 5 (315): Bericht Paraphrasieren - (Report Paraphrasing) - How to Paraphrase a Report März 27, 2014 Folge 6 (316): Hochzeit Waldland - (Woodland Wedding) - Woodland Wedding April 3, 2014 Folge 7 (317): Amor Genannt Harry - (Cupid Named Harry) - Cupid Named Harry April 10, 2014 Folge 8 (318): Dinge Können Komisch Werden - (Things Can Get Weird) - Things Get Weird April 17, 2014 Folge 9 (319): Maus Gehweg - (Mouse Getaway) - Mouse Getaway April 24, 2014 Folge 10 (320): Aufrichten - (Raising Up) - Raise 'em Up Mai 1, 2014 Folge 11 (321): Erfolgreicher Stress - (Successful Stress) - Stressed for Success Mai 8, 2014 Folge 12 (322): Planeten Arbeit - (Planetary Work) - Job at the Planetary Mai 15, 2014 Folge 13 (323): Was Sind Hobbys? - (What are Hobbies?) - How Can Tutter Need a Hobby? Mai 22, 2014 Folge 14 (324): Bedeuten Mäuse, Bedeuten Enten - (Mean Mice, Mean Ducks) - Mean Mice, Mean Ducks Mai 29, 2014 Folge 15 (325): Nehmen zu Ihre Hände - (Take to Your Hands) - Take to Your Hands Juni 6, 2014 Folge 16 (326): März Wahnsinn im Waldland Valley - (March Madness in Woodland Valley) - March Madness in Woodland Valley Juni 13, 2014 Folge 17 (327): Ein Unerwartet Besucher - (An Unexpecting Visitor) - An Unexpected General Store Visitor Juni 20, 2014 Folge 18 (328): Der Honig Hersteller - (The Honey Producer) - The Honey Producer Juni 27, 2014 Folge 19 (329): Verein Schwimmbad - (Pool Club) - Pool Club August 3, 2014 Folge 20 (330): Was ob Ich Bekommen PayPal - (What if I Get PayPal) - What if I Get Paypal August 10, 2014 Folge 21 (331): Der Großen Blauen Abzeichen - (The Big Blue Badge) - Big Blue Badge of Honor August 17, 2014 Folge 22 (332): Fußballtraining - (Soccer Training) - Soccer Practice August 24, 2014 Folge 23 (333): Mäus im Philadelphia - (Mouse in Philadelphia) - Mouse in Philadelphia August 31, 2014 Folge 24 (334): Heftig Fortpflanzung im Waldland Valley - (Intense Reproductives in Woodland Valley) - Intense Reproductives in Woodland Valley September 7, 2014 Folge 25 (335): Ich Oder Mich - (I Or Me) - I Or Me September 14, 2014 Folge 26 (336): Können Sie Einen Groschen Ersparen? - (Can You Spare a Dime?) - Can You Spare a Dime? September 21, 2014 Folge 27 (337): Perlen Nicht Inbegriffen - (Pearls Not Included) - Pearls Not Included September 28, 2014 Folge 28 (338): Mitternacht Erinnerung - (Midnight Memory) - Midnight Memory Oktober 5, 2014 Folge 29 (339): Abschlussball im Waldland Valley - (Prom Night in Woodland Valley) - Prom Night in Woodland Valley Oktober 12, 2014 Folge 30 (340): Eine Ball im Maus Kolleg - (A Ball in Mouse College) - A Ball in Mouse College Oktober 19, 2014 Staffel 10 (2015) Folge 1/2 (341/342): Der Letzte Unterbrechung - (The Last Break) - Last Break at Mouse College April 23, 2015 Folge 3 (343): Alles Erwachsen - (All Grown Up) - All Grown Up April 30, 2015 Folge 4 (344): Schlimme Kopfschmerzen - (Bad Headache) - Forehead Problems Mai 7, 2015 Folge 5 (345): Fettleibigkeit Bär - (Obesity Bear) - Obesity Bear Mai 14, 2015 Folge 6 (346): Dinge Recyceln - (Recycle Things) - Out of Recycling Things Mai 21, 2015 Folge 7 (347): Untergang Gefühl - (Sinking Feeling) - Sinking Feeling Mai 28, 2015 Folge 8 (348): Zone Von Präsident - (President Zone) - President Zone Juni 5, 2015 Folge 9 (349): Bär Bewachen - (Bear Guard) - Bear Guard Juni 12, 2015 Folge 10 (350): Was Ist Ein Attraktion? - (What's an Attraction?) - Impossible Attraction Juni 19, 2015 Folge 11 (351): Es Gibt Kein "U" im Kolleg - (There is No "U" in College) - There is No "U" in College Juni 26, 2015 Folge 12 (352): Preisverleihung im Maus Kolleg - (Award Ceremony in Mouse College) - Award Ceremony in Mouse College Juli 2, 2015 Folge 13 (353): Mittagessen Sicherheit - (Lunch Safety) - Lunch Safety Juli 9, 2015 Folge 14 (354): Nichts Schlägt - (Nothing Beats) - Nothing Can Beat Juli 16, 2015 Folge 15 (355): Ende des Arztes - (Doctor's End) - Last Housecall Juli 23, 2015 Folge 16 (356): Blumen Schützen - (Protecting Flowers) - Basic Flower Security Juli 30, 2015 Folge 17 (357): Letzte Tag im Maus Kolleg - (Last Day in Mouse College) - Last Day at Mouse College August 6, 2015 Folge 18 (358): Tutters Freier Tag - (Tutter's Day Off) - Tutter's Day Off August 13, 2015 Folge 19/20 (359/360): Weg Während Waldland Valley - (Gone Throughout Woodland Valley) - Gone Throughout Woodland Valley August 20, 2015 Category:International BITBBH Shows